


C'mere

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Lucifer bullies his little brother into feeling worthless, and it nearly works. Right until he wakes up. (I'm sorry I really couldn't think of a better summary for this just please give it a shot)





	C'mere

Lucifer paced around his little brother, “You know he doesn’t really care about you right?”

“Shut up!” 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel, but it’s true. You ever realize how he never chooses to go with you, you always just drag him along with you? Don’t you ever realize that you do that because you know that if you gave him a choice, he’d never spend time with you. He’d get the hell away from you faster than light if you ever gave him him a choice.”

“You’re lying!”

“Oh really, I’ll prove it. For once, you don’t make the first move. How much do you want to bet that he won’t bother to even talk to you if he doesn’t absolutely have to?”

“SHUT UP!” Gabriel screamed at his brother and his own yelling woke him up.

************

“C’mere?” Gabe said rubbing his face with one hand and letting the other one reach out. He didn’t bother to move. 

Sam barely opened his eyes, “What do you want Gabriel?”

“C’mere?” Gabe repeated, still not moving.

“Gabe, if you wanted to cuddle why didn’t you just lie down closer to where I am?”

“C’mere?” 

“Dammit Gabe why do you always have to wake me up?”

“C’mere?” Gabe said a fourth time, but much more quietly than before as he began to worry that what his brother said was true.

Sam sighed and pulled Gabriel towards him, “What’s wrong?”

Gabe waited a second before answering, “Nothing.”

“Gabe?” Sam asked lifting up their dog Thor and holding him over Gabriel’s face. 

“It was nothing.” Gabe said trying to push their chubby little corgi off his face. 

“Was it another nightmare?” Sam asked finally pulling the dog off and setting him back on the floor. Thor then ran off into the hallway to go search for food.

“...No”

“You realize that you’re a terrible liar right?”

“Am not.”

“Are too!”

At this point Gabriel sat up entirely, “Says who?”

“Says the guy that loves you, and I still want to know what’s wrong.” Sam said sitting up as well to where he was much taller than Gabriel. 

“It was Lucifer.”

“What’d he say?”

“That if I didn’t the first move for anything you wouldn’t bother to spend time with me and the only reason you’re with me is because I drag you along.” 

Sam kissed Gabriel’s forehead, “He’s Lucifer, he’s a liar.” 

Gabriel didn’t reply, he just started crying into a pillow he was holding. 

Sam pulled Gabriel close to him tried to pry the pillow away from him. “I love you Gabriel.” When Gabriel kept crying Sam lowered the hand that was on Gabriel’s back incrementally closer to Gabe’s ass. “Want me to prove it?”

Gabe smiled and jumped up to kiss Sam, but wound up scaring him and Sam landed on his back. Gabriel fell forward with him and smirked, “Oh hellz yah!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
